


My Bloody Valentine's Day

by StrongBrush1



Series: The Freelance Police Files [3]
Category: Prequel (Webcomic), Sam & Max
Genre: Battle Couple, Blood and Injury, Die Hard References, Don't Try This At Home, F/M, Hostage Situations, Major Character Injury, Mpreg, Newborn Children, Terrorism, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongBrush1/pseuds/StrongBrush1
Summary: Sam and Katia get invited to a Valentine's Day party which quickly spirals out of control. The couple is in for the craziest night of their lives as they try to survive onslaughts of terrorist gunmen. And top to it all off, Max is about to give birth. Willour heores make it through in onepiece? What exactly is going on with these terrorists? How much of this plot is obviously lifted from "Die Hard"? You'll have to read to find out.





	My Bloody Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap, I actually got something done ahead of time!
> 
> I know I'm not really a blood and violence kind of author, but I thought maybe I'd try to write an action-packed story, to get it out of my system if nothing else. Anyway, hope you enjoy it, because it's one of my longer pieces on this site.

Case File:  
Straight Street Offices, Queens, NY

February 14, 2018  
2:15 PM

At the beginning of last year I was a single 29 year-old detective living in a run-down apartment in Queens with my life long best friend. Today, I’m an unmarried, 30 year-old detective and father of two living in a run-down apartment in Queens with my life long best friend.  
My girlfriend Katia gave birth back in October. Despite a scare and several subsequent attempts of trying for a kids, the pregnancy didn’t actually take hold until mid-February. (We believe it might have been our… eventful trip to the lost dungeons of Eros last February that put it over the top.) Our son, John, looks more like me, and our daughter Ellen looks more like her mother.  
Truth be told, Katia and I are pretty… inexperienced at parenting. But we’ve managed to work out a good plan for dealing with the kids. Even when we’re out on assignment, we take the time to make sure they are clothed, fed, washed and changed. They’re growing up pretty quickly, and they may be able to start crawling by next month.

Between foiling international cult conspiracies, being responsible parents, and making sure Max didn’t miscarry, the later half of 2017 was a hectic ride for the two of us. But hopefully, we can put all our worries aside for one night.  
See, on January 1st, Katia and I were invited to a Valentine’s Day party at this big Manhattan Skyscraper belonging to some corporation that neither of us know the name of. We figured they just wanted to invite a bunch of local heroes from around the New York area as a PR stunt. But hey, who can say no to free dinner and free booze?  
So, we accepted the invitation, and hired a local babysitter to look after John and Ellen. Max would have tagged along, but he had been tapped by Flint Paper and the NYPD to investigate a potential terrorist attack. Besides, he wasn’t really in any shape to party.

Since the event called for formal attire, Katia and I ordered some attire from an overseas shop called Kingsman. I got myself a custom-fitted navy blue suit, and Katia got a slimming red dress, which for the record, she looks fantastic in. It was pricey, but I think it will be worth it.  
Speaking of pricey, but worth it, I also got Katia a smart watch as a Valentine’s Day present, since she always has trouble keeping track of time. She’s not used to using it, but she loves it all the same.  
The party begins at 3:00 PM. Katia and I have nothing to do in the meantime, so I figured I’d just bang out a quick report on the whole event before we get started-

———

“Sam!” yelled Katia.  
“What?” asked Sam.  
“The babysitter’s here! We can head out any time now!”  
“Just a second!”  
“Sam, are you still on the typewriter? We have to get going now!”  
“Relax! The party doesn’t start for another hour!”  
“Yes, but it’s going to take us at least 45 minutes to get there!”  
“Not if I drive like I usually do.”  
“Can we please just leave? You can come back to your report later.”  
Sam sighed. “Fine. We’ll get going.” Sam stood up and pushed away the typewriter. He hated leaving work unfinished, but hey. Tonight was about taking a break from work. Spending some private time with his girlfriend.  
He hoped Max would be alright on patrol by himself.

———

Max’s belly felt like it was about to burst. Why did it have to be triplets? Ignoring the sharp pains in his swollen abdomen, Max gathered up an assortment of donuts, candy bars and sweet iced tea, bringing them up to the convenience store counter. The tired, overworked clerk said nothing as he placed everything in a bag for Max.  
“Happy Valentine’s Day,” said Max, handing the clerk what he owed him.  
“Good day to you sir.” English was clearly not the man’s first language, but he clearly understood and appreciated the sentiment. 

Max hauled his bag back outside into a small police car that the NYPD had loaned him. He munched on his donuts, and cranked up the heater because it was freezing cold outside. Flint was investigating inside the nearby New York Stock Exchange for any suspicious activity regarding the report of a potential terrorist attack, and Max was basically on lookout outside just in case there were any suspicious-looking people walking around. There weren’t an and probably wouldn’t be any, so Max just laid back, consuming his sweets, rubbing his swollen belly and keeping his radio tuned to the police scanner.

While laying back, Max suddenly heard the sound of screeching tires nearby. Sam? Max stopped reclining and looked out on the street. Max swore that for a brief second, he noticed the black and white blur of the old DeSoto. But what, Max thought, was Sam doing so close to where he was supposed to be looking out for terrorists? Something about this situation didn’t sit right with him.  
But to be fair, not a lot was sitting right with him at the moment. 

———

Sam and Katia arrived at the party about thirty minutes ahead of schedule thanks to Sam’s unparalleled reckless driving skills. Their host, a large Russian businessman with a loose grasp of the English language, welcomed them into as warmly as he could while still being cold and uptight.  
The ballroom on the fifth floor was massive. The space took up part of four floors in this 40-floor building, with balconies overlooking the ballroom from the sixth, seventh and eighth floors. Sam hoped that he wouldn’t have to go too far up in this skyscraper tonight.

The dog and cat enjoyed their privacy, dancing to Romantic orchestra music and eating chocolate a little too flirtily. For a brief moment, the two were literally dancing on air. Katia, without even realizing it, had activated her telekinesis and levitated them both off the ground like a scene out of an old movie musical. By the time she and Sam realized this, they dropped three feet onto the ballroom floor.

Sam felt his worries melting away just for a moment. Max was doing alright, John and Ellen were in good hands, supernatural crime had taken a holiday, and the world was his and Katia’s playground. Then it all came flooding back to him.

“That was an incredible little stunt you pulled right there,” said Sam, dusting off his jacket.”  
“God, I’m so embarrassed. That's never happened to me before…” said Katia, getting up off her behind.  
“Do you know what time it is?”  
Katia looked at her watch. “It’s almost 3:00. That means the other guests will come in shortly…”  
“I’d like to talk to you in private. Upstairs.”

Making their way to the stairwell and all the way up to the ninth floor , Sam and Katia found that most of the building was still under construction. The office space was littered with unpacked furnishings, hastily-constructed cubicles, and a severe lack of functioning lights. Well, at least there was privacy up here.

Katia closed the door to the stairs and approached Sam, who had decided to sit down on a nearby desk. The desk was just sturdy enough to hold his weight without bending.  
“Sam, what is this about?”  
Sam tripped over his words. “I… I think that… it’s hard to explain.”  
“Hard to explain what?”  
Sam tried not to yell. “I’m scared, okay? I’m just feeling paranoid lately for some reason. I feel like at any moment, something terrible is going to happen to you, to Max, to John and Ellen… it’s just a twitching feeling in the back of my spine. Had it ever since I got the stupid invitation.”  
“You’re anxious. I know the feeling all too well.”  
“Last year really changed everything. I feel like now, after everything we’ve been through… I have more to lose.”  
“Well, that at least explains the bulletproof clothes.”  
Sam turned to Katia. “You noticed, huh?”  
“I looked up the shop you ordered from. Wondered why you’d bothered to import clothes from London when there are perfectly fine clothing stores in Manhattan.”  
“Well, you probably think I’m nuts.”  
“Sam. Look, I didn’t want to tell you this, but… I was skeptical about this party too. I didn’t want to leave our kids alone. I didn’t want to spend most of the night at a building I’ve never even heard of before. But if you spend your life worrying about what might happen, you miss out on everything that does happen.”  
“I wish Max was here. He’d just tell me I’m being paranoid.”

Katia and Sam could hear muffled laughter and romantic music through the floor.  
“Should we head back downstairs and join the party?” asked Sam.  
“Maybe later. There is something to be said for privacy.”  
Smiling happily, the couple started dancing again. However, the magic hat had lifted them up off of the dance floor had not followed them up into the office. The two were nearly blind, knocking into cubicles and stepping on each other’s bare feet.  
The music stopped. Sam and Katia, embarrassed and silent, just decided to go back downstairs.

———

The couple hadn’t even gotten out of the stairwell when the gunshots started ringing out. Both instinctively dropped to the ground to avoid stray fire. People were screaming in the other room. Katia immediately called 911 on her smartwatch to report the incident. Sam held his ear to the wall to try and figure out what was going on. As far as he could tell, the perpetrators were members of a domestic terrorist organization, holding hostages and demanding to speak to the CIA.

“911, what’s your emergency?”  
Katia spoke quietly. “I’d like to report a shooting in progress at Bruschev Tower.”  
Sam whispered as well. “They’re taking hostages.”  
“It appears to be turning into a hostage situation. Please send help immediately!”  
“Don’t panic, ma’am,” said the voice on the other end. “We’ll send a car down there to investigate.”  
“We need more than one car!”  
“We just need to verify that there is an incident occurring.”

Sam heard footsteps coming towards the door. Going down to the ground floor was not an option because they would most likely have someone guarding the doors down there. It was time to book it back upstairs.

———

Max, still sitting in his car and waiting for something to happen, heard a crackling voice over the radio.  
“Attention, units in the Manhattan area. We have a report of gunfire at Bruschev Tower. Please respond, and confirm or deny reports as soon a possible.”  
Max remembered the name. Sam had mentioned it to him before he left that morning. Wait, gunfire? Oh no. Max picked up the radio. “This is car 117, I’m on my way to check this out.”  
Max started the engine and sped off towards the address. Meanwhile, he talked to Flint Paper over his Walkie Talkie.  
“Flint. Come in, Flint. Over.”  
“Did you see anyone suspicious come by? Over.”  
“Negative. I’ve got a report of gunfire at Bruschev Tower. I think my friends and several innocent people are in danger. Over.”  
“Wait, did you take the car?! I didn’t bring my own, you know!... Over.”  
“Flint, I Promise I will pick you back up as soon as I confirm what the hell is going on. Over.”

———

Meanwhile, on the ninth floor, Sam and Katia were being pursued by two rugged-looking guys with AR-15s. Panicking, Katia used her telekinetic abilities to block the door with a heavy desk. Unfortunately, that didn’t exactly deter the pursuers, one of whom wedged the door open and opened fire. Sam and Katia hid behind desks, their best hope for cover. Sam took out his revolver. He knew a direct attack would be suicide, so he had to think carefully.

Katia, fortunately, found a fire extinguisher attached to the wall. We quickly formulated a plan. As soon as the desk was pushed out of the way, Katia threw the fire extinguisher, while Sam aimed his gun at the bright red flying target. The shot connected and the gunmen were blindsided by the resulting white cloud. After that, the two had no trouble shooting them down and confiscating their weapons.

Sam, still shaken up by the whole experience, got a phone call. It was from Max! Needless to say, he answered immediately. “Max! Where are you?”  
“I’m outside Bruschev Tower,” said Max. “Got a call about gunfire.”  
“That was us! Katia and I almost got killed by two guys with ARs. There’s more of them on the fifth floor. They’ve taken hostages. Please, for the love of God, get us some backup!”  
“Don’t have to tell me twice. Whatever you do, don’t panic. We’ll get through this.”

From there Sam and Katia’s plan was simple: shoot or otherwise maim anyone that started shooting at them or any civilians, get said civilians to safety, and if all else fails, give the bad guys as much grief as possible.

———

Max called in the situation. “This is car 117, calling to confirm: there is a hostage situation in development at Bruschev Tower. Please send as many units as you can spare-”  
Max’s abdomen suddenly started to shift. The contractions were starting.  
“And send an ambulance, just in case.”  
Max could hear gunfire coming from up in the tower. Broken glass showered onto the roof of the car, shortly followed by a dead body. Max was more annoyed than mortified by this development. He dialed the phone and called Sam again.  
“Hello?” said Sam.  
“Watch where you’re dropping those guys! I have to RETURN this rental car at some point!”  
“Sorry. I panicked. Apparently they know we’re here and they keep sending more people after us.”  
“Bad move. How many guys do they have here?”  
“I’m not sure, do they have anyone guarding the ground floor exits?”  
“I see two guys with AKs, one at each stairwell. They don’t look like security to me.”  
One of the guards noticed the police car and radioed in to, presumably, his boss. The man didn’t have time to get his words out before Max’s car came crashing through the glass entrance and straight into him. The other guard started opening fire immediately, but that didn’t stop the car from running him over as well.  
Max groaned and clutched his swollen belly. “That was the dumbest thing I’ve ever done in my life.” Max limped out of the car and rested on the floor, waiting for more capable officers to handle the situation.

———

While Sam and Katia were busy snooping around, picking off the remaining gunmen, they came across something of a grizzly scene. An open door led into the office of the now-deceased Andre Bruschev, who was evidently killed by a point-blank gunshot to the forehead. He looked eerily similar in shape, size and appearance to the man who had greeted them at the door. The rest of his office had been ransacked, with the perpetrators apparently looking for financial records of some kind. Odd behavior for a group of terrorists.

Since there wasn’t much they could do for the man, Sam and Katia left to go pursue more bad guys.  
Katia broke the silence. “I suppose you were right to be paranoid about all this.”  
“I’m not exactly happy about being right.”  
“The whole time I’ve known you, you’ve never been this high-strung.”  
“I’m trying to focus on not getting killed.”  
“Wait, I’m sensing a group of people over this way.”

Rounding a corner, the two came across a group of gunmen, who were trying to plant bombs on a safe. Suddenly, it made sense. The whole hostages and ransom bit was a distraction. The real motive here was robbery. And the explosives were to cover their tracks, remove any evidence of their plan.  
The gunmen suddenly realized they had been spotted and aimed directly at Sam and Katia. Sam managed to get the drop on one guard, but got shot by another in the back. Katia, furious, lunged at the other gunmen, knocking one out with their own gun and shooting the other.

“Oh, god… no, please don’t die on me right now…”  
“I... think I can make it…” groaned Sam. “The suit absorbed most of the shock.”  
“You’re still bleeding. I need to get you bandaged up.”  
“”We can worry about that later. We have to save the hostages.”  
“Sam, I appreciate the sentiment, but you are in no shape to save anyone right now.”  
The explosives attached to the vault were armed and ready to explode. “Um... Katia…”  
Katia noticed the explosives going. Without warning, she grabbed them. “I’m taking these up to the roof. If they explode up on the 40th floor, then it’s possible the lower floors won’t be damaged.”  
“Katia, that’s insane. Even if you make it up there in time, there’s no guarantee you’ll make it back!”  
“Sam, please, just trust me. And go patch yourself up.” Katia, with the bombs all stuffed into a backpack the first gunman was carrying, frantically ran up the stairs to the roof. Sam, still bleeding badly, crawled over to the nearest bathroom and took his jacket off to tend to his wound. He called Max up while doing so.

“Sam, I just ran over two people with guns, and I think the triplets are ready to come out. Please tell me this will be over soon.”  
“I can’t promise that. I just got shot, and Katia’s throwing a bunch of confiscated bombs onto the roof. ”  
“This night just keeps getting crazier, doesn’t it?”  
Sam pulled a piece of shrapnel out of the open wound in his lower back. “Max, it might take a miracle to get out of here alive.”  
“Sam, if you die, I’m naming my first-born son after you.”  
“That’s sweet. But I don’t plan on dying before age 31.”  
“Think Katia will be alright?”  
“I don’t know. But I’m rooting for her anyway.”

———

Katia, exhausted and ready to collapse, finally made it to the top floor of the tower. She noticed a helicopter pad and an emergency fire hose neary the center of the roof. Throwing the backpack into the center of the “H”, Katia quickly ran towards the fire hose, dragging it out and intending to use it as a rope to get into a lower floor through a window.  
“Don’t panic, Katia, you can handle this. Just don’t look down…”  
Every single muscle in her body was trying to prevent her from jumping off the roof. She could see all the police cars and news vans below.  
“Don’t look down, don’t look down…”  
Katia jumped. Clutching to the hose for dear life, she noticed she was about four floors beneath the roof. Using her feet, Katia pushed herself away from the window, shot at the glass, and swung through just as the bombs on the top floor went off, disloding the fire hose from its base and sending it flying over the edge. Katia let the hose slip from her hands and thanked whatever higher power was helping her survive this trying time. The buffer of the top three floors allowed Katia to avoid being buried in rubble, but then again lying on broken glass wasn’t much better. 

“Now I know… how it feels to be a stuntwoman.”  
Carefully, Katia got up and tiptoed around the destroyed glass, to head back down to where Sam was. Hopefully he had not bled out in the time it took her to get the bomb to the roof. Also, hopefully no one got hit by that falling firehose.

———

It had taken a lot of toilet paper, but Sam had patched up his wound, and he now felt ready to get back into action. The entire time, he was still on the phone with Max, who had been giving him a play by play of Katia’s amazing stunt.  
“She came in through the 37th floor window… I think she’s alright. I saw her get up.”  
“Well, now we don’t have to worry about the explosives… and I think I’m ready to get back on my feet.”  
“Wish I could say that same.”  
“Maybe you should go to the hospital…”  
“There’s an ambulance here. I’ll be fine. Besides, what kind of partner would I be if I just abandoned you mid-crisis?”  
Sam put his jacket back on and got up.“You know, you never told me what gender your kids are.”  
“Two girls, one boy. I’m thinking I should name them Sarah, Lara, and Eddie.”  
“Hey, naming kids after action heroes was my idea first!”  
“Well, it’s such a good idea, I couldn’t help stealing it-” Max groaned in pain. “Oh god, I think they’re coming!”  
Sam picked up his phone. “Hang in there, Max, I’m going to find Katia, take care of this hostage situation, and come find you.”  
“Hurry!”  
Sam ended the call. Opening the bathroom door, he found himself face to face with Katia, who despite jumping off the roof and smashing through a window, seemed to be in decent shape. The two immediately hugged.  
“I was worried about you.”  
“Sam, I’ve been doing this for a year. I can handle myself. Even if I do stupid and scary things,”  
“Yeah, Max told me.”  
“How is he doing, by the way?”  
“He’s going into labor. Come on, let’s get these hostages out of here before he gives birth. I don’t want to miss THAT.”

———

In their journey back down to the fifth floor, Katia and Sam had killed just about every henchman that had been thrown at them. Which, as it turned out, was practically all of them. Twenty in total. Thanks to some help from the NYPD, all the hostages had been evacuated while the man behind the whole operation was busy packing his things.  
Katia’s second sight helped her deduce that he was on the twentieth floor, where the bank vault and Bruschev’s office were. Now all that was left was to confront the villain in his evil lair. Which turned out to be Bruschev’s office. The body was still there, but something about the scene was off.

Sweeping in from behind, a large Russian man put a gun to Katia’s head and pulled her out of the office. Sam went after him, ready to pounce but hesitating to make a move in case the man got trigger-happy.  
“One more move and the cat loses her nine lives,” sneered Bruschev.  
“Andre Bruschev... I thought you were dead.”  
“As far as the media will be concerned, I am. That man in there? My doorman. I hired him specifically because he looked like me.”  
“So you set up this whole scenario to fake your death? Why so much pomp and circumstance for a getaway scheme?”  
“I’ve been targeted by the FBi, they’re investigating me for money laundering. The plan was to take the money, blow up the building and blame it on terrorists who I hired personally. Of course now that you know this, I can’t allow you to tell anyone else.”  
Katia grinned. Sam noticed that she had been recording a voice memo on her smart watch. “I’d say it’s a bit late for that.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean I’m wearing a wire.” Sam was not wearing a wire. But he knew that it would take Andre’s attention away from Katia and towards him. Which it did.  
“Well,” said Andre, pointing his gun at Sam, “if I go down, both of you are coming with me.”

Katia noticed Andre was distracted and elbowed him in the face, sending him flying backwards into a window. Sam shot at the window, breaking it and sending Andre falling out. Katia, unfortunately got dragged down with him, but Sam raced over and caught Katia before she could plummet out.  
Andre was not letting go of Katia’s wrist. But Katia had a trick up her sleeve: fire magic. She summoned scalding heat into her forearms, causing Bruschev to scream and let go. Sam and Katia watched as he plummeted onto solid concrete. The two panted heavily and crawled back into the hall. This whole ordeal had taken a lot out of them.  
“Is this how we’re going to spend every Valentine’s Day?” asked Katia.  
“If by that you mean kicking ass together, then God, I hope so.”  
The loving couple, in the midst of all the carnage and chaos, kissed each other sweetly. “We should get back down to the street level.”  
“Yeah. I’ve had enough of tall heights for one day.”

———

Sam and Katia explained the whole situation to the NYPD, and unfortunately they confiscated Katia’s smart watch as evidence. However, the two did arrive just in time to see Max in the ambulance, which immediately took back off to the hospital.  
“Sorry about the wait, had to talk to the cops,” said Sam.  
Max was happy to see his friends but also in agonizing pain. “Took you long en-AAAAAGH!”  
“Breathe, Max,” said Katia. “Just breathe.”  
Max breathed heavily. After a lot of crying, screaming and hand-holding, Max managed to squeeze out all three kids with no complications. First came Sarah, then Eddie, then Lara. After being cleaned off, the ambulance arrived at the hospital, where the children were admitted to the maternity ward. Max stayed at the hospital, texted Rocket that the kids were born, and said goodnight to Sam and Katia, who immediately headed home for the night.

———

John and Ellen had been waiting for their parents to come home. The babysitter, Jane, had been trying to keep them in line all night, but done a very admirable job of it. Sam paid her extra for the trouble and the long wait. When John and Ellen saw their parents, they were overjoyed. Katia pulled down the top of her dress in order to breastfeed the children. After a night like this, it was a needed release for both the kids and their mother.  
Sam smiled. “Every time I see those kids, I’m amazed at how fast they grow up.”  
“This will be a fun story to tell them when they get older.”  
“Speaking of which, I should probably go write out my report about this.”  
“I’ll be here when you get back.”

Sam approached his old typewriter. It hadn’t been touched since they left about eight hours ago. Sitting down to type, Sam thought about everything that happened, and how lucky he was to be where he was.

———

February 14th, 2018  
10:15 PM

Where to even begin with tonight’s party...


End file.
